Those in need
by I sure did
Summary: After hearing All Might's harsh words, Izuku Midoriya now has a new outlook on life. Will All Might And Class 1-A be able to save Midoriya from his pit of despair? OOC and some IzuOcha later on. ENJOY.
1. Reality check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

I was standing in front of the person I admired most in the world, All Might. He was about to leave me on the roof, but… I wanted to ask him. The question that brought me so much pain and sorrow in my life, whose answer I feared most, but even so I… had to know. "Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero?" I Had to know… "Can even someone without a quirk be like you?" I closed my eyes fearing his response.

"Without a quirk…?" He said contemplating the question. I then mustered up the courage to explain. "It might've been because I don't have a quirk, but I'm always being made fun of…" I said embarrassed. "Maybe that's why… I don't know…, but I think that saving people is super cool. Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you…!" I ended my speech no longer afraid of his answer. I raised my head with pride to face him, and then he deflated.

I faced a short man with messy hair,looking like just a skeleton surrounded by steam. I was in shock, confused as to where All Might had gone off to and who this new person was. "Wait, up until now…huh?! Fake? A fake?! You're so skinny!" This strange new person seemed irritated by this and said. "I am All Might…" "Ahhh!" I cried out in shock as he started to cough up blood, then I realized what he just said. My face turned blue not wanting to believe it.

"No way!" "You know how guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that." He explained as he wiped away the blood. "No way…!" I cried out again confused as to what he meant, and still not wanting to believe it. "I-It can't be…All Might is fearless…He saves everyone with a smile…He's the greatest…" He sighed at that statement. "A fearless smile, huh?" He sat down irritated by something, meanwhile I was still trying to process what just happened.

"Now that you've seemed me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about this online, even accidentally." I stopped trying to think as he said that, he had my attention. I then staggered back in shock, disgust, and mostly fear at what he showed me. "It's an Injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "That can't be… Five years ago… Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?" "you're well informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I will save people with a smile! The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil." He said while clenching his bony fist in the air. His expression then changed into a tired one. "I smile to show the pressure of heroes… and to trick the fear inside me." That word, **fear** , the feeling that controls my whole life. To hear All Might, the world's greatest hero, my idol, say he felt that same emotion, came as a bigger surprise than hearing his secret.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, nor could I understand why he was telling me this. "If all those things are such big secrets, then…why tell them to me?" "For two reasons. One is because you've seen me like this, so I had to explain to keep you quiet." That made some sense. "And the other reason is… so you can see the dangers a hero, even one like me, faces. There are just some villains you can't defeat without a quirk." I realized what he meant. Even he didn't believe in me. "So, no I don't think you can become a hero." At that moment, I felt something die inside of me.

"If you want to help others then you can become a police officer. They often get teased cause villains get dropped off at their doorstep, but it's a fine profession." I felt like crying at that moment. I just wanted to be alone and cry, then he just had to keep rubbing salt in the wound. "Having dreams is fine kid. Just make sure they're realistic." He then got up left out the door into the building. I was furious by that point. He tells me I can't be a hero and that my dreams are unrealistic, the just leaves!? I wanted to let out all my anger on him for what he said…but I couldn't even do that. All I could do was lay down on that roof and cry.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. My first story. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. Also there will be no specific upload schedule right now because I will be moving soon. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Facing reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero Academia or any of its characters.**

Tears ran down my face as I stood there on the roof. I Was crying for about 5 minutes straight until my crying finally stopped when I remembered Kacchan's words from earlier today. _"If you really want a quirk that badly then you can just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll be born with a quirk in your next life."_ The idea was starting to look pretty good at this point in my life. "I am on a roof." I said contemplating the idea of death's sweet release.

"I'll be pissed if I'm reborn again though." I no longer wanted anything to do with this world. I no longer had any reason to live anyways. There was nobody left to impress **if** I became a hero, which I clearly couldn't. My mother gave up on me years ago, people at school clearly want nothing to do with me, even my idol doesn't believe in me. The more I thought about it, the more tempting it became.

I soon began walking slowly towards the railing. Time seemed to move ten times slower then. My life started to flash before my eyes, even though I hadn't even jumped yet, so many bad memories. I reached the railing after what seemed like an eternity of walking. I just stared at the edge. A sad smile began to form on my face as I slowly put a foot up on the railing. The idea of no longer suffering in this world only made my smile broaden.

Then a huge explosion caused me to jump back onto the roof in shock. "What was that?" Screams could then be heard, even from this distance. "A villain? I better get there quick so I can take…" I stopped remembering all that happened moments ago. My anger then resurfaced as I thought about everything All Might just said to me. "Some heroes. They're supposed to stop this sort of thing from happening." Then I realized that with an explosion that big, All Might must be on his way there. Without a second thought, I dashed through the doors and down the stairs to head over there. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I said as I reached the ground floor and ran towards the screams.

* * *

I reached the scene and was surprised to find the amount of damage done to the Tatooin shopping district. There were flames everywhere and the heroes were running around everywhere trying to save the civilians. Then I saw two things that horrified me. The sludge villain that attacked me and that All Might caught was attacking… "Kacchan?!" I said not confused as to what I was seeing. How did that sludge villain get away from All Might? I then remembered how I was pulling at All Might's pants mid-air earlier. "No… this is my fault?!" I was to blame for all this destruction. For all this **fear.** How's Kacchan still even conscious? I thought I was going to die after a few minutes of being suffocated like that.

Then I could hear some painful grunting coming from the other side of the crowd. When I went to see what it was, my anger only doubled. All Might froze when he saw me with my stern expression. "How can you just stand there and let this happen?!" I could no longer hold back my anger at him. He just stood there looking at me with eyes that said, _I'm sorry._ "Some hero you are." That seemed to completely defeat him. As I looked over to the scene my anger only intensified. The so called "heroes" were just standing there. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. They were just going to let him die. I didn't even like Kacchan, but I wasn't about to let him die. Tears of anger streamed down my face as I ran to save Kacchan.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this chapter was slightly shorter, but this is the pace I want the story to move at (with slight cliffhangers). Also I don't know how to explain it, but I started writing this as soon as I posted the first chapter. I guess I couldn't contain myself from the joy of creation, I don't know. I also wrote this entire chapter listening to "you say run", which actually helps me write faster, weird huh? Anyways please review, as I would love to hear your opinions in order to improve my writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	3. Proof of oneself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

I ran past the "heroes" towards Kacchan as fast as I could while trying to think of something to do. I had to think of something or else I'd just be getting us both killed. "You again?" The sludge monster asked irritated.

At that moment, all my hero knowledge finally paid off as I remembered my all the notes I'd taken over the years.

"Page 25!" I spun around as I grabbed my backpack at launched it at the villain. Some books managed to blind him giving Kacchan a chance to breath, and me a chance to get him out of there.

I already knew there was no use in trying to grab the villain's body, so instead I reached inside to grab Kacchan's arm. "Deku?! What the hell are you doing?" I ignored him and still searched around inside trying to get him out.

Then the sludge villain slapped me away towards the heroes. Death Arms grabbed me by the arm. "What were you thinking ki-" He was cut off short as I broke free from his hold and ran back towards the villain.

"Kacchan! I'm not going to let you die!" I jumped in the air to punch the villain in the eye. "Let him go!"

 **All Might POV**

I'm pathetic! " _How can you just stand there and let this happen?!"_ That kid's words cut deep. He's fighting that thing while we're all just… standing here! How could a kid be so brave? Then the sludge monster lifted his giant hand preparing to kill him. I decided just then.

I changed into my muscle form, into the All Might that kid used to believe in. By doing so I was in great pain, but none of that mattered then. In one swift movement, I jumped in front of the kid to take the hit. A huge explosion resonated from my back as I was hit.

 **Izuku POV**

I was so distracted trying to save Kacchan, that I didn't notice the huge sludge hand coming at me. Next thing I knew a huge blast happened in front of me. Smoke filled the market blinding everyone and myself from the villain and whatever it hit. As the smoke cleared, it revealed All Might in front of me, covered in burns and bleeding.

I stood awestruck and confused as to what just happened. "I really am pathetic." All Might said while pulling away from the sludge and coughing up blood. "Even though I lectured you, I was living up to my own ideals!" My adoration for All Might, the one I knew, the one I used to believe in, started to resurface at those words.

He grabbed both Kacchan's arm and my own. What happened next could only be described as amazing. While pulling Kacchan and me away he said. "Pros are always risking their lives! **Detroit smash!** " He punched the villain with such force It created a whirlwind in all directions that sent Kacchan and me into the air, only being kept from flying away by All Might.

The villain's body collapsed and was sent flying everywhere. There was debris flying everywhere as the whirlwind pierced through the clouds. Sadly, the impact knocked Kacchan and me unconscious. All we could do was listen to the sound of astonishment and rain followed by cheering.

* * *

When I woke up there were press swarming All Might, surprisingly still in his "hero" form. Police were loading bags full of sludge into a truck, while heroes were praising Kacchan. I of course got chewed out by them. "What the hell were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Was all anyone said to me. Not a single "great job" or even a pat on back, it wasn't like I was expecting one though. After everything was dealt with I just went back home.

"I'm exhausted. Why can't something go my way for once?" I just had a few blocks left to go before I could finally relax after such an exhausting day.

"Deku!" I turned around to find Kacchan, panting. "Why did you try to save me today!? Huh!? What, did you expect something in return!?" He paused waiting for an answer, but all I could do was stand there. "This doesn't change anything between us! Got that!?" He turned around furious only to walk away and keep yelling. "I don't owe you anything!" He came here just to say that? Not that I expected anything different. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea though.

"Kacchan?!" I weakly called out to him. He turned his head towards me with a scowl on his face, and what seemed to be watery eyes. "I didn't do it for any praise or reward ok. I just wanted to fix my mistake. I wasn't about to stand there and watch someone die, I would've done the same had it been someone else."

He seemed confused at that statement, not that I was very specific in what I meant. Though his expression softened a bit. "Whatever." He walked away looking kind of sad. I could only sigh from relief that he didn't beat me up for what I said. I know how he gets when I talk like that.

I continued walking for another minute or two only to find All Might standing in the middle of the street. "Hello again young man." "All might? What are you doing out in the open in that form, somebody could see you." He stood in silence for moment with a stern expression on his face. For a moment I thought he was mad at me too, then he spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier on that roof." What? Apologize? "No, I should be apologizing for what I said to you! You saved me back there." I was so embarrassed to have him apologize, even though that's what I wanted to hear a few hours ago, everything he said to me before was true. "Don't think that, I deserved every word. You however, just had a noble dream. A dream that I crushed." He looked kind of sad as he raised his head a bit to look at the sky. He stood there silent staring off into space for moment before he spoke again.

"How can I call myself a hero if I'm not willing to risk my life for others?" I couldn't bear to hear him say that. He was beating himself up because of what I said. I wanted to tell him again that he didn't need to apologize. Then he said the words I never thought I'd hear. "Young man, today you were more of a hero than anyone else there."

I was beyond shocked to hear those words. "What?" I started to cry and slump to the ground at hearing the words in my head over and over again. At that moment, I started to remember my mother's words. _"I'm sorry Izuku!"_ Mom, that wasn't What I wanted to hear… The words I **needed** to hear were… "Young man, you too can become a hero." He said while facing me again. My crying only intensified at that. Someone finally said it.

For once in my life, I didn't cry out of sadness, but out of joy. My dream seemed possible for once. I had never shed so many tears in my life than that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Seems like things are going to work out for Izuku, but let's not forget he still tried to kill himself before. His bottled up feelings and suffering will come back to haunt him later. Well, thank you all for your support and kind words. As always I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	4. Uncertain choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so much longer than the rest, but like I said, there is no specific upload schedule yet. I was also unsure of where to take this story so I needed some time to get things organized. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Young man, you too can become a hero." For once in my life, I didn't cry out of sadness, but out of joy. My dream seemed possible for once. I had never shed so many tears in my life than that day.

All Might stood there watching, allowing me some time to just let it all out. Once I finally composed myself, I stood up again. "T-thank you A-All Might." I said still sobbing. "You don't know how much it means to me hear that coming from you." He remained silent, hesitating to say something.

"Tell me young man, why do you want to become a hero so badly?" The question came out of nowhere, almost seeming to stall for something, especially since I already answered that question a few hours ago.

Although I just realized my answer had changed. Seeing how afraid all the people were. Seeing how afraid the heroes were. Seeing how afraid Kacchan was for his own life. That all changed my resolve and reason to become a hero.

"I want to be hero so I can create a world where people no longer have to live in fear. A world where nobody has to suffer like I have." I said with pride in my voice and a stern expression my face. A light smile formed on All Might's face.

He then lifted his arms to waist level, palms and head facing up. "You have earned the right to inherit my Quirk!" He said dramatically. "Huh?" Inherit his- "What?!" The mood took 180 degree turn as he cackled heartily.

"Hahahaha… What's with that face?" As All Might seemed to be enjoying himself at my expense, I was still trying to figure out what he meant by "inherit his Quirk."

Listen, young man. You need to decide… whether or not you will accept my power!" He said dramatically as he pointed his finger at me. It might have been cool if he didn't spurt blood from his mouth as he said that.

He saw that I didn't understand, as he was wiping blood from his mouth, so he continued. "I'm talking about my power, young man." He then began to explain. "The tabloids called it "superhuman strength" and a "boost," and I constantly dodged the question at interviews with a funny joke. Because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth."

He proceeded to lift his arms above his head, then stretching them outwards as he lifted his head to the heavens once more. "My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!"

"It was passed on to you…?" "That's right. And next, it is your turn." Every word he said only raised more questions in my head.

"W-wait! It's true that your quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much that not a day goes by that I don't see someone talking about it online."

I then got lost in thought and began to mutter to myself. "But, well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a quirk… I've never heard of anything like that before, and it's never even considered a possibility in the debate. Why is that? Is it because since the dawn of history, a quirk like that was never confirmed?"

All Might's patience was running thin, and it seemed like he wanted to wrap this is up soon. "You always start with denial, huh? Nonsense!" His words brought me out of my trance. "Wh…?!" "I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie! The power to transfer power… That is the quirk! I inherited!"

I decided to just listen and not question what he was saying. "I was crowned with "One for All"!" "One For All" …" I repeated the words, amazed at the power he described. "That's right. One person cultivates the power, and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart."

"Why are you… why are you giving me something so great?" He hesitated to answer for a moment. "I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be alright if for _you_ to inherit it." " _He thought?_ That it would _"be alright"_? It didn't seem like he was too sure about this. "You are just a quirkless hero fanboy, but like I said, you were more heroic than anyone else back there!"

Another pause took over the conversation before he spoke again. "Just know that It's entirely up to you whether or not you'll take my quirk." Hearing that, I thought long and hard about my answer. The only thing I'd ever wanted more in life than becoming a hero, was a quirk. A good quirk that would help me become a hero.

And now I had the chance to finally have one… so why did I not want it? "I'm sorry All Might, but I can't accept." He didn't seem fazed by my answer. "May I ask why, young man?" I searched for an answer deep within me, and as I searched, I began to hear voices.

" _Midoriya!? In UA!?" "Yeah right like that would ever happen!" "You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless!"_ I couldn't bear to explore deeper within my mind so I made up a reason. "Well… I guess I don't deserve it…" That statement shocked All Might. "Listen young man, I wouldn't offer this to you if I didn't believe you've earned it." I could tell he didn't believe me. "Like I said, this is up to you, so I respect your decision. However, I can tell you don't mean that, so if I can help you in any way… don't hesitate to ask. It's my job as a hero to help those in need after all."

I did want his quirk, more than anything, but something within me held me back. "How about I help you earn it?" I could no longer resist. "O-okay…" "Very well... Do you know where the beach dump is?" "O-oh yeah…" "Meet me there tomorrow morning at dawn. I'll explain later then, oh and bring something comfortable to wear." "okay."

I don't know why I didn't question it, but my mind was a mess, and I'd rather not think about it. "Go home and get some rest, young man. You've had a long day, and a lot to think about." He walked off into an alley and disappeared from sight.

* * *

When I reached my house, I stood outside the door surprised to hear crying, along with what seemed like the news on tv. I opened the door to find my mom, tissue in in her hand and others tossed around, crying and staring at the tv.

"M-mom…?" I asked worried only to receive a frightened look from mother. "I-Izuku!"

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter four. Next chapter we'll get to see how the sudden change in Midoriya will affect his mother and those around him. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, and as always I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Update

**First, I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry. I recently moved a few days ago and I'm still getting settled in. However, that does not excuse the fact that I've been slacking off on writing this. I'm deeply sorry for making you all wait for so long and I hope you can forgive me. I do want to say that the story is in no way cancelled. I will continue to write more chapters as fast as I can, with the same quality. It hurts me to ask this of you, but I will need about a week or two more before new chapters start coming out. Thank you all for continuing to follow my story and for putting up with the hiatus. I will do my best to reward you with new chapters.**


	6. Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero Academia or any of its characters.** "Izuku!" My mom was in tears as she hugged me tightly. "Mom what's wrong?" Then, on cue, the news lady answered my question. "These two young, middle school, students were both saved by All Might today from a menacing villain made of sludge. One of the boys, Katsuki Bakugou, was captured by the villain, and all the heroes could do was watch in horror as the other, Izuku Midoriya, rushed out to save his fellow classmate.

Sadly, his attempts were futile as he was tossed around repeatedly by the villain. Just as the it was about to kill the young boy, All Might appeared in time to save them both. His punch not only defeated the villain, but was also strong enough to change the weather!" My eyes were fixated on the screen, trying to think of something to say to my mom. She cupped my cheek, still sobbing, inspecting my injuries. "Look at you…" "Mom it's ok. Really, they're only scuffs and scrapes."

I was met with a side of my mom I'd never seen before, rage. "It's not ok! You could have been killed!" I grew angry at hearing her say the same things to me as those 'heroes'."

"I don't need you to tell me that! I know very well I could!" I had no right to yell at her. She was just worried about me, and I knew that, but I was tired of hearing the same thing from everybody.

"If you knew that… then why risk your life?!" "Because that's what heroes do mom!" "You need to stop with this 'hero' obsession!" "Why because I'm quirkless!? You might have given up on me, but I haven't!"

I'd never yelled at my mother before, let alone tell her how I feel about me being quirkless. I never blamed her for it, but I wish she hadn't given up so easily on me all those years ago.

She hugged me the way she did all those years ago, crying even harder than she did that day. "I'm sorry Izuku." I gritted my teeth at hearing those words again. I grabbed her hand, releasing her grip on my shirt, and walked up to my room. We both cried ourselves to sleep that night.

When I awoke, I looked awful. My eyes were red rimmed and crusty, my hair was a bigger mess than usual, and the injuries didn't exactly make me look handsome either. I looked out the window to still find it dark outside. I checked my clock to find it was 4 in the morning.

"He said to meet him at dawn, that won't be until around 6." I got out of bed to take a shower, then went downstairs for some breakfast.

As I was eating cereal I recalled all that happened last night. "I shouldn't have yelled at her." I said as I took another spoonful of cereal. "Once I get back I'll have to apologize." Once I finished eating I headed out to the beach dump in my tracksuit.

I finally arrived, finding All Might, in an oversized blue coat and faded red scarf, beside all the trash looking out into the ocean. He turned around with smile to greet me. "Good Morning, young man. Get enough sleep last night?" "Yes, sir." I lied, and he could tell, "That's good, cause I know I couldn't."

Silence took over the conversation as he examined me. He turned back towards the sea as he continued talking. "I'm afraid there's a change of plans, young man." 'Change of plans?' "What do you mean?" "You're still recovering from the beating you took yesterday. I'm afraid I can't let you train like that."

"Train? For what?" "The entrance exam of course. You want to go to UA right?" I began to understand where he was going with this. "Y-yes sir!" "Well my plan was to have you train here, but you'll have to wait a couple days for that." He turned his head towards the all the garbage gathered around the beach.

"Before I came here, I found something interesting on the internet. I discovered that this part of the beach park's coast has been like this for many years." "That's right. For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping…"

All Might's tone changed as he said something disturbing. "The truth is, young man. Your body isn't ready to receive my quirk yet. An improper vessel would reject the quirk. The limbs would come off and the body would explode." I grew worried at hearing that. "What?! Then Why offer it to me?! Wait a minute. You were planning to have me come here all along!?"

He transformed into his "Hero form" just then. "Don't worry about the details, I have everything figured out." He reached inside his coat and pulled a stack of papers out, flicking them in the air. "I call it the 'Aim to pass: American dream plan'!" "The what?"

"The 'Aim to pass: American dream plan'! It's a schedule I came up with to train your body so you can accept 'One for All.'" He said proudly as he handed it to me. I flipped through, scanning its contents, amazed at the level of detail and thought put in to making it. "Wow, it covers everything, it even has sleep and rest times taken into account."

All Might then leaned in to whisper into my ear, although I don't know why since we were the only ones there. "If I'm being honest here… this is a very hard and strict schedule to follow. Think you're up to it?" My body began to shake as I questioned if my resolve was strong enough to go through with this. "S-sure… I'm going to need a quirk if I have any chance of getting in, right?" "That's the spirit!" He said heartily as he slapped my back, almost making me fall.

He reverted into his bony self as we both looked out into the sea, or at least tried to, through all the trash.

"Say, young man, you don't live alone, right?" He asked a bit scared. "No, I live with my mom." I said a little depressed remembering our fight. "I see, how did she feel about what happened yesterday?" "Oh, well… she definitely wasn't happy, we even fought over it last night." I saw he didn't understand, so I was about to explain, but he cut me off. "I won't ask for details, what happens between you and your mother is none of my business, plus, she has every right to be angry. However, I will need to apologize to her."

"Apologize?" I asked confused. Seeing as how if anybody needed to apologize to her, it was me. "Of course, if I hadn't been so careless, none of that would have ever happened." Once again, he transformed. There was an awkward silence before he spoke. "Well? Are you gonna take me to her?" "Wait, now?!" I asked surprised. "Yes, now! Come on, you're wasting my time in this form!" 'You're the one who's wasting it by using it to just give me a stack of papers.'

I sighed before I began walking towards my house."We don't have time for that!" he said before picking me up and laying me on his shoulder, firefighter style, and leaping into the air. "Just tell me the address. It'll be quicker this way." "I caaaaant!" I tried to say as my eyelids and lips were being pulled to the back of my head. "Oh, right." He said embarrassed before finally landing.

I fell from his grasp on my hands and knees, still terrified. "Look I'm sorry, but hurry up and tell me, I gotta be at an interview later." I raised my head to see where we were, while still breathing heavily. "Wait, this is actually it." We had surprisingly landed right in front my house.

"What luck! Come on let's go-" He paused before growing even more embarrassed than before. "Hey sorry, but I never asked for your name, young man." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, that's ok. It's Izuku Midoriya." "Well, Midoriya, let's get going." I stood up, dusting myself off, and followed him to the front door.

"I wonder how she'll react to this." I said before opening the door. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, looking gloomy. My heart ached knowing I was responsible for that.

"Oh, good morning Izuku. I thought you were still asleep." She said while faking a smile. I felt the biggest lump in my throat ever, thinking I would only hurt her more by doing this. I walked up to her and found the courage to speak and finally broke the silence. "Hey mom, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." I said weakly. "Who is it?"

All Might squatted down to introduce himself through the doorway. "Good morning, Ms. Midoriya. May I come in?"

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, before dropping the wooden spoon in her hand and fainting. "Mom!" I cried while catching her in my arms.

All Might crouched down to squeeze through the doorway. He sighed before speaking. "I figured this would happen." "What do we do?" He thought deeply about before giving an answer. "I'll wait here for to wake up." "But don't you have an interview to go to?" "This is more important, I'll just have to miss it."

He picked her up and carried her to the couch, then suddenly began to sniff the air before talking again. "Is something burning?" He asked concerned. "Oh crap!" I cried as I ran into the kitchen to turn off the stove.

Inko's POV

"This is pretty good, considering it's partly burnt." "I'm not the one you should be thanking…" Who's talking? "Eggs could use more salt, though." I opened my eyes slowly, seeing two blurry figures. One of them looked somewhat familiar, while the other was strange. He almost seemed like a skeleton. "I think she's waking up." I recognized that voice. "Oh, crap!"

The bony figure got up and out of view. Then there was a strange sound, almost like sizzling or… Smoke! "The food!" I yelled as I sat upright, suddenly remembering I was cooking before I fainted.

Once I saw there was no fire, I was confused as to what happened before I went unconscious. "Mom?" I turned to my right to find Izuku sitting on a chair, with a plate of food in his hand.

"Izuku? What happened?" He put his plate down on the coffee table before answering. "You fainted." "I know that much, but why…" I trailed off, slowly remembering. "Wait, you came in and said somebody wanted to see me…" I finally remembered why I fainted. "Oh Izuku, I had a terrible dream!" A chill went down my spine as I heard another voice to my left. "That was no dream Ma'am."

Izuku POV

I held my mom firmly by the shoulders, trying to keep her conscious. "Mom, don't freak out, please." "Sorry to scare you like that MS. Midoriya, but I want to talk to you about this young man and the incident that happened yesterday." My mom stopped freaking out a bit after hearing that last part. "W-what about it?"

All Might's face showed his guilt at seeing how much the incident worried her. "I want to apologize." "Apologize?" She asked confused as to what he meant. "Yes. Everything that happened yesterday was all my fault. I let that villain get away, and because of that, your boy was put in harm's way."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and I couldn't believe what I saw… She was angry. "I'm not asking for you to forgive me, but let me make it up to both of you." He grew silent, waiting to be scolded, but it never came. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, your boy did something amazing, he saved a life. He demonstrated what it means to be hero. He took action while others stood by." He paused as his usual smile returned. "Imagine my surprise when I find out he was quirkless."

I was barely paying attention as All Might spoke, I was still focused on something my mother said. "Oh Izuku, I had a terrible dream!" 'Those were her words. What's so "terrible" about All Might being with me?'

"Your boy can become a hero, and I want to train him." Her anger subsided and her worry returned at hearing that. Why is she worried? "Tr-train him?" Why did it bother her? "Yes, he has what it takes. With proper training, he can become a hero, and even get into UA." "UA!?"

Does she not believe I can? "That's right. I would like your approval to do this with him." She turned her worried face towards me. I had my head lowered, just waiting for her to come up with an excuse.

"Izuku?" I turned my head to face her, guilt was shown on her face. "Do really want to do this?" She couldn't even look me in the eye, her hands were both lightly clutching at her shirt.

I remained silent, scared of what she might think. "Yes, but-" "Well then go ahead." She said blankly as she got up to leave. I stood up in front of her to block her way. "Wait! How do you feel about this, if you have a problem with it then tell me." I said on the brink of crying. "Izuku, let me throu-" "No! You've always had a problem with me wanting to be hero! Why!?"

By now tears were streaming down my face, but they still didn't hide the fact that I was now furious. She stayed silent, face lowered, then her shoulders started to shake, which only angered me more.

All might just sat watching as this all happened. "Don't you dare make yourself the victim here! You're not the one who should be crying here!" She fell on her hands and knees, wailing.

All Might then got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "That's enough, young man." "No it's n-" "I said that's enough!" A chill fell down my spine as I heard him yell. "Go outside." He said, still furious with me. I gritted my teeth and obeyed reluctantly.

All Might POV

Once, young, Midoriya closed the door behind him I reverted back to my bony self as I offered a hand to the still sobbing mother. "Please get up ma'am, we have a lot to talk about."

I closed the front door to find, young, Midoriya sitting down on a step. I walked up beside him. "We start training in three days, be nice to your mother from now on, ok?" "Yes sir…"

I was starting to regret what I did. I was supposed to apologize, not make her cry. As All Might was walking away I realized he came out in his real form. I wonder what they talked about. I put that thought aside and got up to go inside.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I was met with a hug. "M-mom what's wrong?" She was crying, but not out sadness, as she embraced me tightly. "I'm so proud… my boy's going to be a hero." Her words came out as a muffled mess as she buried her face in my chest, but I still heard them.

I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes and started crying just as strongly as her. The words I wanted to hear all those years ago… "You'll be a great hero, no matter what anyone says."

I then began bawling my eyes out as we both fell on our knees, hugging each other tightly. 'Thank you.' That night we both went to bed crying, tears of joy.

 **A/N: Well there's the long-awaited chapter 5. Once again, I'm sorry that this took so long. I hope this can make up for that, and I that I may be able to put out chapters much faster in the future.Also, I'm sure many have already noticed that the writing is a bit different, that has to do with why it was so late. I won't go into details, but just know that it will look like this until a "certain something" happens. If you'd like to know more than feel free to PM me to find out. Thank you all for waiting and as always, I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

 **Izuku POV**

It has been three days since my mother and I made up. Ever since I met All Might my life just kept on getting better, except for the hell I was currently experiencing. "Come on, young, Midoriya my butt is starting to get pretty sore from sitting here so long!" I fell to the ground as he said that, face in the hard ground beneath me. I'm too exhausted to even move from trying to pull a heavy fridge with some rope. _Not to mention a certain man also sitting on top of it._ "Come on kid! Where's that fighting spirit I saw in you before?" "It doesn't matter how much fighting spirit I have, that thing's not budging with you sitting on top it." I say, my face still buried in the cold concrete. "Not true, with enough fighting spirit one could even break through the fault of heaven!" I slightly turn my head over my shoulder to find him standing heroically on the refrigerator with his arm extended, index finger pointing to the sky.

He then summersaults off it to land with his back turned to me. "Also, I'm not THAT heavy, young, Midoriya." I finally lift my head, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding right? 600 pounds sounds pretty heavy to me." I say slightly annoyed. He begins to take out his cell phone. "Aw come one! I've dropped down to 560. That's 40 less pounds." He says while the flash on his phone goes off a few times. I choose to ignore it. "Lucky me." I say sarcastically as I get up, taking the ropes in my arms once more, trying to move the heavy hunk of metal.

Even though it felt light as air, now that All Might was no longer on it, I still couldn't get it to budge an inch. "Alright that's enough, you clearly need to start with something easier. We can't be wasting precious time." _Then why did you have me do this in the first place!?_ I gave the refrigerator one last shot, and with all my might (pun intended) I managed to pull it across the ground a good foot or two before collapsing again.

"Impressive, but like I said, you need to start off with something simpler." I suddenly felt him grab me by the back of my shirt. I just stayed as I was as I was carried off to another part of the dump. And that's where my ten moths of hell finally began.

Every other day, I would haul junk into a truck for All might to properly dispose of. I sweat, bled, and even sweat blood, or maybe I was bleeding sweat. Regardless, I busted my butt everyday to achieve my dream. Always making sure to use as many of my muscles as possible.

It certainly didn't make school any easier though, however I couldn't slack off. Even if I trained my body enough to receive One For All, and pass the practical exam, I would still need to worry about the written exam. So, I tried my hardest at school. But, after two months of my training had gone by, I could feel someone watching, no…scanning me, every now and then.

One day as I was l loading some tires onto the truck, Kacchan appeared. "So…this is what's going on." I turned around to face him. "What do you mean?" I don't know why, but I wasn't scared of him then. "You've been training…what for?" "To get into UA." I didn't hesitate to answer. Kacchan suddenly grew more hostile than usual. "Why!? You don't have a chance without a quirk, training your body isn't gonna make up for that Deku!" "You don't know that."

It happened so fast that I didn't have any time to react to it. Kacchan grabbed my face, lifted me up, and fired off an explosion. "What was that!? Huh!?" "I said you don't know that!" My anger towards him, bottled up after so long, exploded, exploded much more than any of his explosions. "How can you possibly know that I can't do it!?" I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, freeing my face from his grasps. He stumbled back, holding his wrist, from surprise and fell.

I pointed towards the setting sun. "I've been here since dawn and breaking my body nonstop! I've been doing that for two months now, so if you think one of your puny explosions will hurt me then you better think again!" It was barely noticeable, but Kacchan was scared of me then. "I'll get into UA and prove you, and everyone else who ever doubted me, wrong! Just you wait!" I stomped off to continue my training, not wanting to show my tears.

When I came back, Kacchan was still there. "What?" I asked annoyed. His head was cast down as he gritted his teeth, and then he just left.

From then on, I decided that I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from achieving my dream.

* * *

 **A/N: First off I'd like to say thank you. Thank you to all of those who never stopped following this. A few months back, I was facing Issues in life, and even though I overcame them, I gave up. I gave up on this story and all of you. I've hated myself for doing so since, so I decided to continue. Because it was unfair to you all, to take away something that many seemed to enjoy. So, from now on, just know that everything I do is all for YOU, because of YOU, and thanks to YOU. Thank you, so much.**

 **P.S. Did you notice the reference I sneaked in there?**


	8. The fruit of labor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

 **A/N: So, before this chapter begins I'd like to point out that some scenes were skipped over in this chapter. However, they did happen. I just simply didn't want to change any of them and I didn't want to just rewrite them into this story. Also, I'm sure that you noticed already, but I changed the title of the story. I did it because I decided to go a different route with the story and what it would be about, and it simply didn't fit anymore. I hope you'll all understand and with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **All Might POV**

"So… its already that time." It was the day of the UA entrance exam, and ten months after I had met a remarkable young man. He worked hard, harder than any one else who would be applying to UA this year.

I made my way towards the now barren beach with three things in mind, I would be seeing just how far my young predecessor had come, I would be bestowing "One For All" upon him, the power that has been cultivated over many generations to become what it is today, and I would be congratulating him, because he truly earned it.

I reached the beached to find nothing, absolutely nothing, it was truly beautiful. Not a single piece of trash was left, just the beautiful sand with an exhausted young man lying on it.

 **Izuku POV**

I was resting from the grueling work I had just finished, with a smile, that could rival All Might's, on my face. "No matter how long I train, it's still just as exhausting." "That's completely normal." I opened my eyes to find All might's huge figure standing over me.

"Is that sweat or tears all over your face young Midoriya?" I weakly got up to face him. "Neither. It's proof of my hard work." I said, failing to hold in my grin. "No, it isn't."

"Huh?" All might raised his arm and gently rested it on my shoulder. "THIS is the proof of your hard work."

My smile broke out as I looked down at my body, it was toned and hard now, completely different from my fragile figure ten months ago. I looked back up to find All Might holding his phone with a picture, of me lying face down on the ground, on it. "Is…this me?" "I know right? Almost unrecognizable from a few months ago. Such improvement!" My joy was beginning to turn into an old, but familiar, feeling. "There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set, but it's starting to look like you can do it!"

"Do I deserve this, are you sure? You put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I ever end up so lucky?" I couldn't hold back my tears just then. Then, I could hear All Might's Iconic laugh, but this time, it seemed like it was filled with pride.

"I was your hard work that did this, not mine. Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya." I composed myself and answered. "Yes sir!" my voice cracking a little. I watched as he picked a hair out of his head and said: "Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving, one's an action, the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Take that to heart, young man. This gift, you earned it with your own valiant efforts."

And so, I held out my weak quirkless hands, and grabbed the future.

"Eat this." "Huh?"

 **A/N: Now, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the rest. But, I wanted to give this moment its own special chapter, because of how special it is. Well, please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story, so far. And as always, I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
